Esencia
by Petita
Summary: De como me integré a las filas de la honorable Orden Lupina


_Una luz iluminará tu sendo_

_y te acompañará hasta el último aliento_

_mientras los fieles te sigan sirviendo_

_tu esencia nos seguirá complaciendo_

Mi nombre es Isabella, hija del honorable caballero Emmanuel y de la reconocida damisela Dulcinea. Desde pequeña mi educación fue un poco liberal, no muchos padres dejaban a sus hijas hacer las cosas que los míos a mí, pero crecí feliz, ayudando a mi madre y escuchando alegremente los relatos de las batallas de mi padre. Muchos de estas historias eran sangrientas y llenas de Filidh muertos, por lo cual mi madre desaprobaba las historias heroicas de mi padre, alegando que aun que yo era libre de expresarme, eso era demasiado para una damita como yo; y sin embargo siempre me emocionaban los relatos de como mi padre derrotaba, junto con las filas del señor Remus, a miles de batallones que ideaban destruir nuestro reino. Mi madre me permitía ir a los templos, pensando ella que era para orar, pero yo tan solo me concentraba en los libros buscando las místicas historias de los lobos, los mesteres de la clerecía refiriéndose a los lobos como deidades, el legendario Libro de la Luna o la hermosa constelación de Lupus; el único que sabía de mis mentiras era mi padre. Como ya lo mencionaba antes, él fue uno de los más reconocidos caballeros defensores del pueblo, hasta que, hace poco tiempo, se retiró. Siempre fue enemigo total de los Filidh, pero decidió que ya había sido suficiente para él. ¿Que por qué les cuento esto? Es tan solo para que se den una idea del por que de la posición de mis padres cuando decidí entregar mi vida al deber. ¿Cómo sucedió? Fue repentino, tal vez inaudito, o incluso increíble, pero a la vez inolvidable. Era uno de esos días en los que el batallón estaba defendiéndonos en los límites de nuestro reino. El pueblo se sucumbía temeroso a que en cualquier momento tomaran preso nuestro castillo y así lograran adueñarse de las vida de cada uno de los habitantes del reino. Nunca nadie había logrado acercase tan peligrosamente a nuestros alrededores, y sin embargo los habitantes, un poco temerosos, continuaban con sus deberes diarios. Como todos los días acompañé a mi madre a hacer la compra de los alimentos. Mientras ella se acercaba a un mercader, yo miraba distraídamente como un juglar a lo lejos parecía jubiloso y gritaba algo inaudible desde mi posición. _"¡Vienen nuestros defensores victoriosos, el pueblo está a salvo!"_ Todos alrededor se alegraban mientras hacían filas para que pasara el maestro junto a sus tropas. Me hinque, tal como mi madre me había enseñado, para mostrar el debido respeto al excelentísimo Remus Lupin y sus honorables caballeros. Después de tan solo unos segundos, pasó la caravana, comandada por el mago Remus. El pueblo aplaudía mientras pasaba el más grande caballero del pueblo sobre su hermoso caballo blanco, saludando jubiloso a sus seguidores. Cuando pasó frente mí, me aventuré a levantar la mirada y poder admirar a ese mi héroe de toda la vida y relatos de mi padre. Siempre que escuchaba su nombre, mi corazón latía con fuerza desorbirtante, era más que un caballero respetable para mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y él me dedicó una sonrisa inigualable. Sé que yo, siendo una humilde mortal frente a él, no merecía tan grande honor. El mago agarró la rosa blanca, la que siempre ponía a su caballo cuando en la batalla salía victorioso, y la lanzó a mis pies, diciendo unas palabras apenas audibles para mí_: "Luna liberavi populus". _Desde entonces, una chispa se encendió dentro de mí, fueron unas ansias de servirle, estar a su lado para proteger al más grande héroe. Al día siguiente fui con mi tío, el herrero del pueblo. Le pedí ayudarle a construir esas armas sagradas que el batallón usaba. Él aceptó gustoso y así fue mi primero contacto con esas armas que el caballero Remus y sus seguidores usaban. Otra vez esa chispa se encendió aún más, produciendo una flama total en mi interior, deseosa de servir, luchar y ganar. Mis padres no sabían cual era mi intención, tan solo aceptaron a que ayudara al tío. A parte de estar presente en la producción de las armas, me instruía con lo poco que sabía mi tío. Ahí aprendí a sujetar bien una espada, a lanzar firmemente una flecha y como cargar perfectamente un escudo sin caer. En una ocasión, mi padre fue al negocio de mi tío y al verlo cerrado yo creo que se preocupó ya que yo no había llegado a casa aún. Entró al lugar, sabiendo que la familia siempre era bienvenida, y en la parte trasera me encontró sujetando una espada y blandiéndola contra mi tío, que traía un escudo. Supongo que sospechan que pasó después. Si pensaron que mi padre se puso furioso, no es así. Empezó a reír y me explicó que ya lo tenía sospechado y escuchó atentamente mi relato de por que mis ansias de servir al alto comando. El problema fue mi madre, ella no quería aceptar que su hija quería ser una guerrera, pero al final accedió. Mi padre, como buen guerrero, me enseñó las artes de la batalla, como blandir una espada perfectamente, como lanzar perfectamente una flecha con el arco, dando inmediatamente en el blanco. He de confesar que la sensación, al tensar fuertemente el arco para lanzar la flecha, fue única. Mis ansias crecieron aún más y la sed de servicio necesitaba ser saciada. Y así me entrene durante varios meses, produciendo el mejor resultado con el arco. En el taller, mi tío me encargó que hiciera el arco de plata más bello que haya visto, junto con las flechas más impotentes que haya hecho ya que era para alguien muy importante y necesitaba ser bello hasta en el último detalle. Varias imágenes de arcos cruzaron por mi cabeza hasta que vi una esplendorosa e inmediatamente me puse en ello. Después de varios días de arduo trabajo en el taller, mi resultado fue magnífico. Un arco de plata con fauces de lobos o algunos venerando a la luna en uno de los lados, mientras del otro dos rosas, una en cada extremo, con la leyenda en medio: _"Luna liberavi populus". _A parte, le había incrustado algunas piedras preciosas, haciéndolo resplandeciente. Las flechas eran de la más fina madera, con una incrustación del tallo de una rosa en cada una de ellas, haciéndolas increíbles. Puse en exhibición el arco y las flechas, pensando que el dueño vendría. Mientras quedaba ahí esperando a que viniera el dichoso dueño, me enamoré de mi obra maestra. Era muy personal, era esa frase que me cambió la vida, eran esos lobos adorando a la luna y esas rosas blancas que también significaban un giro total a mis ideales. Todo aquel que pasaba me preguntaba por el precio de aquel arco, y yo solo alegaba que ya tenía dueño. Los caballeros se quedaban maravillados y las señoras veneraban tanta belleza en un arma. Llegó mi tío al taller y me explicó que ese arco y flechas eran míos, para que mi sueño de servir al altísimo Remus y a su pueblo fuera logrado. Fui alegremente a mi casa para darle las buenas nuevas a mis padres, sabiendo que ambos también se emocionarían. En el camino, me encontré al caballero y a la pontífice más cercanos al señor Lupin, el primero cargándolo en brazos y ambos con semblante triste y preocupado. Traté de entrar al castillo de Wolfrein, pero mis intentos fueron en vano. Llegué a casa con una angustia en el alma, sin saber exactamente que pasaba. Mi madre me consoló y mejoró mis ánimos olvidados, mientras mi padre iba a averiguar que pasaba. Cuando llegó a casa nos dio la noticia de que el caballero Lupin estaba muy malherido. Y así pasamos días de vela, en el que el mago lograba seguir vivo con el último aliento retenido, hasta que no pudo más y falleció. El pueblo era un valle de lágrimas, al igual que yo. Mi sueño parecía destrozado, mi oportunidad de servirle y conocerle bien fue despedazada. Asistí al funeral junto con mis padres, llorando amargamente y colocando un ramo de las más bellas flores blancas que había visto en mi vida. Lloré amargamente, grabando en el aire mi promesa: "_semper fidelis pectus". _Juré vengar a mi ídolo desde pequeña, a ese símbolo en mi vida. Lloré tanto que sentía que ni una gota de agua amarga quedaba en mi cuerpo. Al parecer el resto del pueblo se sentía así, por lo que juré vengar sus llantos. Escuché que su más apegado caballero fue a castigar a aquel ser malvado culpable de la muerte de su maestro y a los pocos días volvió victorioso con espada sangrienta en mano. Aquel caballero, al que pronto llamaría Gran Maestre, con valor incomparable; fue mi guía en mi próximo camino. Pocos días después, mientras atendía en el taller, unos señores platicaban amenamente acerca del caballero y su misión. Tan solo escuché que la Orden se formaría, mi corazón galopó con fuerza descomunal y acudí, con mi amado arco y pertenencias empacadas a integrarme a esas sagradas filas. Y es así, como mi destino está escrito ya. Frente tú tumba, la de mi amo, héroe y señor; el aire azotando en mi cara, el arco en mi mano y un puñado de esperanzas en el otro. Observo en el bello mausoleo, la tumba del caballero con el bello epitafio finamente tallado. Lo que me reste de vida o aún más: todo por ti. Pareciera que esta obsesión es dañina, no lo sé, lo único que me queda claro es que aun que tú no estés aquí... tus recuerdos, hazañas, glorias, derrotas... tu esencia permanece en nuestros corazones. _In memoriam... Remus Lupin_.

Nta: "Luna liberavi populus" significa "La luna liberará al pueblo". Semper fidelis pectus" significa "Siempre fiel a tu corazón". Estas frases son en latín, me costó mucho trabajo encontrar un traductor de español al latín así que pues tal vez no se entienda bien. Juglares son personas de esa época que iban de pueblo en pueblo cantando las noticias. Lupus es la constelación del lobo. Y... creo que ya. Alguna duda o error que haya cometido por favor avísenme. Y por último, a aquellos que no sepan por que escribí esto, métanse a http/groups. Les invito a que formen parte de esta comunidad. Eso es todo.


End file.
